Ayuda
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Kid fic* En momentos desesperados, podemos llegar a recibir la ayuda de quien menos nos esperábamos. Si no lo creéis preguntadle a Hipo.


**¡Hola!**

**Les traigo un One Shoot porque me apetecía.**  
**Es un Kid fic donde los personajes tienen siete años (como en todos** **mis kid fics) **  
**Espero que os entretenga durante... ¿Un minuto? En fin, lo que tardeis X**D

* * *

El pequeño niño de pelo castaño y ojos verdes que rezumaban miedo acabó por golpearse la espalda contra una pared a la salida de la herrería de la isla vikinga de Mema, donde lo esperaban los matones.  
Uno de ellos era su primo, podría decirse que este tenía el físico más cuidado que su víctima con la que compartía lazos de sangre y su compañero de pillerias.  
El otro era un niño bajo y un poco rechoncho que en realidad no quería estar ahí e intantaba pedirle perdón con la mirada al niño que se aferraba a la pared como si pudiera retrasar lo inevitable.  
Había una tercera, una niña de cabellos rubios que reía viendo el miedo del niño y la expresión de lunático del primo de este mientras hacía como que triscaba sus nudillos para darle más motivos de pánico al pequeño, cosa que no logró, ya que aún era pequeño, pero el solo gesto fue suficiente.  
Los ojos verdes se cerraron mientras el pequeño ponía sus bracitos delante de su cara.  
De nada sirvió, el puñetazo en su mejilla no se hizo esperar.  
Se cayó al suelo devido al impacto y eso hizo que la risa de la niña fuera mas fuerte.  
Tapó la mejilla adolorida con una de sus manos y pudó notar un hilillo de sangre saliendo de ella, lo que hizo que el golpe le doliera más mientras intentaba no llorar: tarea titánica para un niño tan pequeño.  
- Eso por el simple hecho de haber nacido -aseguró el niño forzudo mientras intentaba no reir a carcajadas para que sus palabras cayeran con más peso en la cabeza de su primo, pero no logro ¡Eso era tan divertido!- y la siguiente porque estoy seguro de que el último ataque de los dragones fue por tu culpa.  
El cuerpo del pelicastaño se tenso esperando un muy duro golpe en cualquier parte de su palido cuerpecillo.  
El sonido de una nariz partiéndose resono en los oídos de los cuatro niños como una bomba y cayando las risas de repente. ¿Lo mas increíble? La nariz de la víctima estaba intacta, pero la de su agresor no podría decir lo mismo.  
- ¿Seguro? Yo creo que fuiste tú con tu mente prodigiosa que dejaste fuera la comida que habían dejado a tu cargó. -Aseguró una ruda voz femenina.  
Dos mas habían entrado en escena, un niño y una niña rubios, mellizos. La niña era la que acababa de hablar y golpear la nariz del forzudo niño hasta partirsela mientras le dedicaba a su amiga una mirada de decepción.  
- Te estas pasando colega -aseguró su hermano mientras el niño rechoncho se apresuraba a acercarse a los dos niños nuevos con los que estaba totalmente de acuerdo.  
Los mellizos eran casi siempre los primeros en golpear, pero no les gustaba atacar a alguien que estuviera solo, era un muermo y además, tumbar a un niño con la fortaleza del agresor del ojiverde y ganar era un completo subidón de adrenalina.  
El niño castaño no tuvó ganas de quedarse a ver como continuaba este altercado, salió corriendo como un vikingo nunca haría, pero como si haría un pájaro... o un dragón.  
Acabó debajo de uno de los árboles de su tan querido bosque donde se hizo una bola y comenzó a llorar por lo acabado de ocurrir.  
No supó cuanto tiempo estuvó así, sólo momentos después escuchó pasos dirigiéndose a él.  
Con un poco de miedo miró, eran los mellizos. Estaban un poco sucios porque seguro surgió una pelea entre ellos y los otros niños.  
- ¡Ei, Hipo! -Llamó el niño.  
El nombrado se levantó rápidamente poniendose en una pose de defensa.  
- ¡Dejadme en paz o ya vereis! -Amenazó en cuanto estuvieron cerca de él, pero segundos después se vino abajo.- Por favor -suplicó  
Los mellizos no le habían hecho daño antes, sólo un par de burlas en el pasado pero nada como para guardar rencor, y eso que Chusco y Brusca eran los peores. Por lo que temía lo que pudiera pasarle, Aunque nunca se imaginaria nada como lo ocurrido: Chusco le dío unas palmaditas de apollo en la espalda y le dijó.  
- ¡Eh! Que tampoco es para tanto -en tono amistoso- Nosotros hemos hecho cosas peores y nadie ha llorado ¿Verdad, hermana?  
- ¡Sí! -Y se rieron frenéticamente.  
Si eso no fuera suficiente sorprendente Brusca lo abrazo, sí, lo abrazo.  
Se sintió incómodo al principio pero el gesto fue ganando calidez y acabo correspondiendo con mucho gusto.  
Puede que, después de todo, si había gente que le quería.


End file.
